Transformers Drabble Collection
by C-Wolfeh
Summary: A collection of drabbles, mostly set in the Movieverse, but other universes will worm their way in! Enjoy!
1. Stand Tall

**Title:** Stand Tall**  
Series:** Transformers (2007 Movie)**  
Characters:** Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, mention of the others**  
Warnings:** Nadda~**  
Rating:** G (FLUFF)**  
Summary:** Something was wrong. Bee didn't have to be a geniusbot to figure that much out.**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or concepts involved in this story. I just write fan works to express my love. 3**  
A/N:** Redo!

-----

Optimus had not spoken to the other Autobots in days which was the first sign that something had to be really bothering him. The bot was always in constant communication with his comrades, even if it was just idle chatter so for him to be completely silent was just odd. It was obvious he was trying to handle it himself though, most likely not wanting to burden the others with his troubles, or something of that sort, which of course a certain member of the Autobots just wasn't going to stand for. So while Jazz, Ratchet, and Ironhide were giving him his space, Bumblebee opted for another tactic, one that involved going to check on the other bot.

They were friends, family, and Bee wanted to help fix things. Seeing Optimus upset just...it wasn't right. He was their pillar, their strength in the long run and him being down brought them all down, whether a tough mech like Ironhide wanted to admit it or not.

Waving off Jazz's questions about what he was up to, the yellow bot headed away from their site towards the lake where he had seen Optimus go almost a hour prior. It was beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky as the quarter moon seem to glow as bright as the sun itself did during the day, thousands of stars dancing about around it. Illuminated in the glow of the celestial body, Optimus stood on the edge of the lake, servos behind his back as he stared up at the night sky and despite how serene he appeared, the young bot knew different, able to see the odd tension in his leader's stance, the worn out look to the older mech. Sure he had years of fighting under his belt, as the humans would say, but this was a different kind of old; this was a kind of old that almost scared Bee a bit, his worry increasing tenfold.

The young bot hesitated, almost backing out of what he was about to do as questions of whether or not he was the right bot to be handling the situation entered his processor but, after closing his optics for a moment and gathering himself, Bee finally started forward again, servos clenched at his sides in a determined sort of way. Once close enough he reached out to gently touch his leader's servo with only a tiny bit of hesitation, a soft chirp like noise escaping him as he looked up at the taller bot. The Autobot leader didn't startle, as Bumblebee knew he wouldn't, turning his processor to look down at his companion and for a moment it seemed as though Optimus didn't recognize him, so lost in thought that nothing was making sense in a way. The fog seemed to part though for his optics softened some in a greeting of sorts, said softness quickly disappearing as a sadness Optimus could not keep at bay took over once more.

"Bumblebee."

If he hadn't been sure before, Bumblebee was definitely sure right then and there that something was up, Optimus' voice making that very clear. His leader's usual strength just wasn't there and it was almost as if the other bot was lost in a daze. He chirped again, servo curling around the other bot's as he moved a bit closer, the door-wings on his back drooping some. A soft sound, the equivalent of a sigh escaped Optimus as he looked away from his comrade, knowing full well that he was caught and there was no hiding it any longer, as much as he wanted to do so. He hesitated a moment, eyes on the lake itself now as he watched the reflection of the celestial bodies before he finally found his voice and was able to form an answer.

"Doubts...can be even a bots worst enemy," Optimus said softly, glancing back at Bumblebee and even with the faceplate in place, Bee could see the sadness that was lingering there and in that moment it all made sense or, at least, he was able to put bits and pieces together and get an idea of what was going on with Optimus.

It was the same thing that got to each of them time and time again.

Silence once more took over the not as peaceful as it seemed meeting before Bee just couldn't stand it any longer and tilted his processor up, optics going to the sky as his radio crackled a bit then began to play.

**"What are we fighting for?--"** "--Don't forget!--" _"—life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness--"_ "--We're all in this together--" **"--Freedom."**

Attention completely on the smaller bot, Optimus watched him for a long moment after the last word had played over his radio, a thoughtful look entering the Autobot leader's optics before he too looked back to the sky though this time, this time there was a difference. He visibly seemed to relax, his usual calm and collect presence beginning to edge back in and while there were most likely still doubts, doubts that would never truly leave any of them alone until the war itself was over, the way Optimus' servo curled around Bee's in return and squeezed was a clear sign that the smaller bot had done something right. A soft hum played over his radio, Bee straightening up a bit, door-wings lifting as optics met, both sets holding a warmth all their own.

"Thank you my friend."


	2. Heat of the Moment

**Title:** Heat of the Moment**  
Series:** Transformers (2007 Movie)**  
Characters:** Bumblebee, Sam, mention of others**  
Warnings:** Nadda~**  
Rating:** PG**  
Summary:** It was like he was moving in slow motion while everything else was moving at the speed of light.**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or concepts involved in this story. I just write fan works to express my love.**  
A/N:**  
Another oldie that I've revamped for posting purposes~ This is kind of my whole spin on this scene during the movie. ;P

---

Sam's head was spinning, a combination of the noise and pain he felt attributing to that. Blood seeped down his forehead and had he been in a better state of mind he would have reached up to wipe it away but it was the last thing on his mind honestly. Everything was happening way to fast for him to completely comprehend, as if he were standing completely still while everything was playing out in fast forward around him.

Bumblebee was down, his legs gone as Energon seeped from the wounds. Ironhide and Ratchet were busy fending the Decepticons off both of them injured but neither ready to give up yet; they had too much pride to do something like that. Optimus and Jazz...Sam honestly wasn't sure where they were. He just hoped they were okay.

And as for Sam...he didn't know what to do next.

**"Run!--"** "--Can't stop--" _"--Move along~"_

His eyes dated to Bumblebee, the yellow mech having dragged himself closer as a dull chirp escaped him, optics flickering weakly as he reached out and handed the All-Spark to Sam. There was a moment of hesitation on Sam's part, the pair staring at one another as Bee entered the realm of slow motion, the young man's hands clenching around the cube before he finally forced himself upright just as everything synced up once more and the battle continued to rage on around them.

"I'll be back!" he yelled over the noise and the Autobot nodded in reply, another faint chirp escaping him before his visor slid down over his optics, right arm flipping around to form into his gun. Just like his comrades, Bumblebee was a fighter and hurt or not, he wasn't going to just give up, not when there was so much at stake.

So with one last lingering look, the pair broke apart, neither knowing what was in store but, at the same time, there really wasn't any time to waste in thinking about it.


	3. On Comics

**Title:** On Comics  
**Rating:** G  
**Fandom:** Transformers  
**Character(s):** Bumblebee, Sam W., Optimus Prime  
**A/N:** Set in the movie-verse. They won't leave me alone! Transforming bunnies are taking over my brain!

--

"Ever read comics books?" Sam asked from where he sat on Bumblebee's shoulder, flipping through the latest issue of one such book. The Autobot glanced at him.

_Negative._ _"Nope."_ **Never.**

"You should. I think you'd like them."

"Like what Sam?" Both Bumblebee and Sam looked up as Optimus approached.

"Comic books." He replied, holding up the one he was reading. Optimus leaned in a bit to look at it.

"That one…" The Autobot leader lifted a hand, motioning to one of the characters on the cover. "…He is quite an exceptional fighter." He said with a nod before heading towards the other Autobots.

"Well ya, of course, it's Captain America….Wait, how would you know?" 


	4. Like Father Like Son

**Title:** Like Father, Like Son**  
Prompt:** 046. _Writer's Choice:_ Oddball**  
Author:** CWolfeh**  
Rating:** G**  
Series:** Transformers (IDW-verse)**  
Characters: **Drift, Perceptor, Sideswipe, OC**  
Warnings:** Implied Slash. Original Character.**  
Summary:** Sideswipe just didn't understand it.**  
Author's Notes:**  
Written for NaNo! =D

-

"You guys have the weirdest sparkling ever."

Drift and Perceptor shared a glance as the science-bot took the sparkling Sideswipe had been carrying before they both looked at the red mech directly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He doesn't do anything!"

"He does plenty, Sideswipe," Perceptor mused as he cradled the little bot in his arms, gazing fondly down at him. "Just not the kinds of things that you and your brother want to do."

"But—But! Sparklings are supposed to be hyper and play and—All he does is meditate! That's not normal!" Sideswipe said, throwing his arms up a bit and giving them a look that clearly said 'What is wrong with you?!'. Behind his mate, Drift was trying his best not to look too amused though his lip components were curved in a distinct smirk.

"He just has his processor in the right place is all."

"Yeah, science and your processor over matter crap. Sounds like a igreat/i combination," the red mech muttered, arms folded over his chest.

"If Quadrant bothers you that much, why do you keep offering to watch him for us?" Perceptor inquired, optic ridge arched.

"...Because he's cute despite the fact that he's weird."

"Everyone is different," Drift pointed out, more amusement creeping into his expression as Sideswipe mock glared at him. "This would be quite the boring life if we weren't."

"Yeah yeah, I know, I know. Still doesn't change the fact that a sparkling shouldn't meditate more than he plays and interacts with others!"

"You are merely jealous because he can sit still longer than you can."

"Ouch, Percy, that hurts. That really hurts."

"I am simply stating the truth is all," the scientist mused, turning to head back to his and Drift's berth, gentle digits stroking over Quadrant's helm as the sparkling shifted a bit. Turning to follow, Drift paused, tossing Sideswipe a grin and a wink.

"Thanks again. We really do appreciate it."

"You better," the red mech said with a pout. "I'm giving up a lot of processor corrupting time in favor of just sitting around waiting for the little guy to stop meditating.

"I think that's something we can all be grateful for honestly."

"Keep talking like that and I'll get Bee and Jazz in on this. If I have to resort to playing dirty, I so will Mr. Calm and Collected. No sparkling is safe from our video game playing ways!"

"I'll keep my money on Quadrant."


	5. You would not believe your eyes

**Title: **You would not believe your eyes~**  
Prompt:** 009. Starlight**  
Author:** CWolfeh**  
Rating:** G**  
Series: **Transformers (Movie-verse ish)**  
Characters:** Hound, Bumblebee, OCs**  
Warnings:** Nadda~**  
Summary:** Organics that produced light on their own was just weird.**  
Author's Notes:**  
Written for NaNo! =D

The original characters used were used with permission from my dear friend Kyra. :3 Thanks so much doll!

-

"What are they?"

Leaning in close to the small figure perched on Bumblebee's shoulder, Hound watched the small lights inside the jar the human was holding drift about, fascination clear on his faceplate.

"Fireflies!" Kyra said with an amused grin as the yellow bot she was perched on made a happy little chirping sound, radio crackling as he shifted through the stations.

_"You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep~"_

"Fireflies..." Hound echoed. "And they're organic?"

"Yep!"

"But how do they light up?" Standing beside the green mech, the femme known as Aquaraven tilted her processor a bit, reaching out to gently touch the jar with a single digit. "I didn't know organics could do something like that. It's like they're little stars or something."

b"When you wish upon a star~"/b Bee played over his radio which made Kyra giggle, the human working on unscrewing the lid of the jar. Once the lid was off, it took the tiny creatures inside a few moments to realize they had freedom before they drifted up and out, enjoying the open air once more.

"Earth's full of surprises. You guys just got here which means you still have a lot to learn," she explained, giggling as Bee chimed in, the yellow bot dancing in place a bit which made Aqua laugh softly as well.

_"Cause everything is never as it seems!--" _"--what a wonderful world~--" **"--there's no place like it."**

"I couldn't agree more, Bee," Hound murmured as he lifted a servo under one of the lightning bugs, amused by the faint gleam that was cast over his armor. "I have a feeling I'm really going to like this place."


	6. Odd Attraction

**Title:** An Odd Attraction**  
Prompt:** 045. Mountains**  
Author:** CWolfeh**  
Rating:** G**  
Series:** Transformers**  
Characters:** Hound, Cliff Jumper, Mirage, mention of others**  
Warnings: **Nadda~**  
Summary:** Earth was beautiful, in so many ways.**  
Author's Notes:**  
Written for NaNo! =D

-

The others never really understood his fascination with the Earth. Most of them were more than ready to return to Cybertron at the first chance they got but not Hound. He wanted to see the world; all of Earth that is. He wanted to explore everything that it had to offer and more, if that was possible. The green mech already spent most of his time out and about, always volunteering for scouting missions when they came up, always being thorough about it but at the same time, taking his time to enjoy the world around him.

Maybe it had something to do with the animals. That was what some of the other Autobots had suggested upon spying the green mech bird watching one day. Another theory was that he just liked the new surroundings and would soon get bored of it, but many shot that idea down. A few had asked the green mech flat out but he had never really be able to answer.

There really was no solid answer to the question.

He loved the land and the sky, the water and the weather, the wildlife and the cities. The seasons changing was one of his favorite things about the planet they were currently on, Fall being his absolute favorite. There was just something about the leaves changing and falling that delighted him to no end, as Sunstreaker found out when he was covered with an armful of leaves one day.

Earth was just so different from Cybertron, so much more welcoming in a weird sort of way. It didn't feel as cold as their home world sometimes felt and, while everything was a lot smaller, it was still so attractive to him. Whether it was watching the stars at night or sitting by one of the lakes he had come across during his scouting, Hound always found a way to amuse himself with the world around him and he tried, whenever he could, to indulge the others. Beachcomber definitely understood, the mellow bot often accompanying Hound on his expeditions through the mountains and Trailbreaker would sometimes tag along but the others never seem interested.

At least most of the time.

"Whoa."

Hound glanced back over his shoulder, the green mech sitting on the ground on a hilltop, arms behind himself as he stretched his support struts out in front of himself. It was late, almost one in the morning by human time, but time wasn't something he was really worried about. Up above the night sky stretched on as far as the eye, or optic, could see, stars dancing throughout as the full moon lit up the world below. Every now and then a shooting star would streak across the sky, the beginnings of the event that Hound was there to witness.

"Amazing isn't it?" he asked with a grin as Cliff Jumper stared upwards, servos on his hips as the little bot watched more shooting stars begin to appear.

"It's definitely something."

"Beautiful in a way," Came another voice as Mirage appeared over the crest of the hill, a few cubes of Energon in his servos. "We thought you could use some company. Plus, with as much as you've been raving about this, it must be something good," he murmured, offering Hound a faint smile as the green mech lit up.

"You guys won't be disappointed, I promise," he said happily and Mirage drifted over to take a seat beside him, Cliff staying upright for the time being as, up above, the sky began to dance to a whole new beat.


	7. Hop into my ride

**Title:** Hop into my ride~**  
Prompt:** 035. Superstar**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Series:** IDW**  
Characte****rs:** Hot Rod, Mirage**  
Warnings:** Slash~Mature content. You have been warned.**  
Summary:** "My engine's ready to explode!"**  
Author's Notes:**  
Written for NaNo! So..Lycole and I love crack pairings. Love them so very very much and this is a prime example of one of those crack pairings. ;D I blame her completely and totally for this. Also, if you don't like my use of terminology, please refrain from making comments about it. I already had to deal with people being kind of rude about it on Livejournal and I really don't feel like dealing with that again.

The use of terminology is my choice and I don't care if it doesn't make sense to someone with an engineering background (as I was told on LJ); I'm going to use the terminology I want.

Anyway! Enjoy the Crack! =D

-

"_Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean. Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine~_" Hot Rod sang/purred into the blue and white mech's audio as he slipped his arms around the other's waists, servos spreading against his hips and sliding down a bit. "_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_"

The other mech made a noise as Hot Rod's servos reached the junction between his support struts and tried to pull away so he could turn around but the other mech held him tight, pressed up against his back, lip components ghosting over his neck struts now.

"_If you can baby boy then we can go all night._"

A nip to the junction of his shoulder and neck which gained Hot Rod a gasp in response, the blue mech pressing back into him some.

"_'Cause I'm 0-60 in three point five, baby you got the keys--_"

He let go and side stepped, pushing Mirage up against the wall with his servos pinned above his helm, Hot Rod leaning in so their lip components were brushing, frames flush against one another.

"_Now shut up and drive_."

"Gladly," Mirage interrupted with a purr of his own, claiming those lips that had been taunted him as their sparks pulsed together, shutting Hot Rod up.

But it wasn't like he was complaining.


	8. Mmmmonster!

**Title:** M-m-m-monster!  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Author:** CWolfeh  
**Beta:** N/A  
**Rating:** G  
**Series:** Transformers G1  
**Characters:** Megatron, Perceptor  
**Warnings:** Slash~  
**Summary:** _"That boy is a monster~"_  
**Author's Notes:**  
I suck at terminology. :\ Forgive me. I hope it doesn't destroy the fic. Written for Amidoh LJ, by the by.

Also.

Totally wrote this to "Monster" by Lady Gaga. B|

* * *

"P-Please, I beg of you," Perceptor pleaded as he backed up into the wall, glancing frantically to the sides as he looked for an opening, an escape, something to get him away. A hand pressed against the wall on either side of his head before he could even think to move, Megatron's chest pressing against his as the Decepticon lord leaned in.

"And just what are you begging me to do?" he said in a low tone that caused the scientist's entire frame to tremble.

"Release me, please. I have nothing more to offer you."

"Oh you have plenty, scientist," Megatron said with the faint tinge of a chuckle to his words, red optics dimming dangerously. The microscope's expression became one of pure fear as one of the hands that had been trapping him in place moved and digits brushed down the line of his cheekplate. Perceptor jerked away but Megatron grabbed ahold of his chin, forcing their gazes to meet once more. The Decepticon's lip components curled into a pleased smirk and his digits returned to their previous task as Perceptor's fear began to blend with panic.

"Please. I will forever be in your debt if you were to just--" Anything else the microscope had to say was lost as Megatron's lip components pressed against his. Blue optics flashes wildly.

Panic. Fear. Despair.

The combination rendered Perceptor motionless; frozen in place as he was assaulted.

Megatron barely seemed to notice his prey's state, either that or he just didn't care. The hand still on the wall slid down then fell to curve around the smaller mech's hip. A slight jerk told him Perceptor was starting to process what was going on and he smirked against the other's lip components, forcing his glossa into the other's mouth. A low whine escaped the smaller mech before he could stop himself, the sound sending a surge through Megatron that spurred a low growl to escape him. Any sort of pace was long forgotten; he wanted satisfaction and he would have it.

The scientist was past the point of fighting, letting the Decepticon do as he pleased. He knew that fighting would only make the pain afterwards worse. At least this way he was guaranteed to survive a bit longer.

...Hopefully.


	9. Under the blue sky

**Title:** Under the blue sky  
**Prompt:** N/A  
**Author: **CWolfeh  
**Beta:** N/A  
**Rating:** G  
**Series:** Transformers G1  
**Characters:** Thundercracker, Skywarp  
**Warnings:** Implied slash~  
**Summary:** _"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside ~"_  
**Author's Notes:**  
Written for Humblebot LJ~ Hope it's alright. ._. 

* * *

"What about that one?" Skywarp asked, pointing up at the large, puffy white mass floating through the sky above them. Optics flickering, Thundercracker frowned in thought before he smirked.

"A rabbit."

"You are so lame," the purple and black seeker said with a snicker, tucking his arms behind his helm as he stretched out on the ground. "I was thinking Shockwave." He paused. "Okay, well, maybe that's close to a rabbit." Skywarp glanced over at his trine mate as the other started to snicker, grinning stupidly. "You know it's true!"

"Maybe. But I don't think I'm going to go tell him that."

"We could just get him a rabbit for a pet. Maybe he'll figure out the double meaning himself," Skywarp suggested with a mischievous look to his optics. The other seeker made an amused sound, returning his gaze to the sky. "Oh come on! It'd be so worth it in the end!"

"Do you really feel like cleaning up rabbit guts after he gets done experimenting on it?"

"...No."

"Didn't think so," the blue seeker mused with a smirk, optics flickering again as he fell silent. For once the other did the same, staring up at the sky as well though every now and then he cast a glance over at the mech beside him. Thundercracker didn't seem to notice or, if he did, he didn't say anything, enjoying the silence that was so rare to get when around Skywarp. He let himself zone out somewhat, for once not worried about what was going on back at the Decepticon base or what the Autobots may have been doing. It was kind of nice, the carefree feel of it all and he was glad that he had agreed to venture off with Skywarp.

It was something they had both needed.

The silence was broken by the soft sound of metal groaning followed by a 'Clunk!' as a helm landed on Thundercracker's shoulder. His optics dimmed slightly as he turned his head to look at his trine mate, any words he had been about to say dying in his vocal processor as he took in the sight of Skywarp. The other's optics were dimmed down to the point where he could have easily been mistaken for recharing, a small smile on his lip components as he managed to snuggle against the other in that way that only seekers ever seemed to be able to figure out how to do because of the wing issue. Thundercracker's spark warmed a bit and he shifted a bit himself, his arm curling around the other as he returned his gaze to the sky.

Yeah. Definitely something they had needed.


End file.
